


write our names in wet concrete

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, rated t for a sexual joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri moves into Viktor's apartment in St. Petersburg.





	write our names in wet concrete

They're moving a few boxes from Hasetsu to Viktor's house in St. Petersburg. It's a small apartment, dusty and with cooking books all over the kitchen. Clues of Viktor's loneliness are clear in every centimeter of the apartment; it makes Yuuri's heart tug with sympathy.

Viktor opens one of the boxes, and Yuuri hears from the other side of the room him squealing and holding up a poster. "You had so many posters of me, Yuuri!" he exclaims, his eyes creaking and his smile being the one he reserves for him, only him.

"I took them out the first night you were at Hasetsu."

"Aww!" Viktor holds his hands up to his face and runs towards hos fiancé, enveloping him into a hug. "You thought it was embarrassing? You hurt me, Yuuri."

Yuuri's cheeks heaten up, and he crosses his arms across his chest. "I just didn't want you to think I still thought of you as some sort of god." Although I still did, he adds in his head. He can't tell Viktor that; it's embarrassing.

"You mentioned me in an interview when you were sixteen; there's not much _childhood_ idol about that," Viktor teases.

Yuuri shouts a disbelieving "Huh?" and then scrambles to find the memory of an interview during his Junior years. He remembers, then; he'd gotten silver at the Grand Prix Final, his first almost victory. "Where did you find that?"

"After the banquet I bingewatched all I could find of you in YouTube."

Yuuri breathes hard. "I can't believe you got a crush on my embarrassing drunk self still."

"It was love at first dry hump."

Yuuri tries to suffocate himself with one of the pillows in the sofa. It doesn't work. "Viktor, please."

"I love you, Yuuri." There's a promise, there's adoration with those four words. The way he says his name, almost as if he's taking care of every one of the letters. "You're the first person I think I'm really in love with."

"That's why we're getting married," Yuuri says as he gets up from the sofa, enveloping Viktor into a bone-crushing hug. Viktor makes a noise and Yuuri sees the crease between his eyebrows; he pushes away immediately. "It hurt? Sorry."

"It's okay." He moves his shoulders before putting his finger on Yuuri's lip. He's bombarded with memories of when they hadn't kissed yet, Viktor's finger against his lip as he put lip balm on them, how the fuzzines spread through his body as Viktor did that. His anxiety made him deny all the proof he had of Viktor being into him; now they're there, and his heart will beat out of his chest. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Yuuri chuckles and kisses Viktor's finger before he pulls him closer. the kiss is sweet and he could cry over how loved he is. He's always thought of himself as lonely, although people were always with him.

Viktor's smile is honest, the one type a camera that isn't Yuuri's has never caught. Looking at his phone fills him with love because of his lockscreen; Viktor smiling, his dimples showing.

"I'm more than alright. I was just thinking about the lip balm incident." He takes Viktor's hand as they sit down in the sofa, Makkachin lapping at her owner's hand and gnawing at it from time to time. Viktor doesn't even flinch at the poodle's teeth grazing through his skin.

He laughs, though, at the memory of the regional competition. "Oh, that was _gay_."

"I don't know how I denied you liked me."

Viktor shrugs. "You dismissed your childhood idol liking you as unrealistic."

Yuuri's lips curl into a grin that make Viktor's eyes shine with such adoration it reminds him that his fiancé chose him. "Thanks, therapist Viktor."

Viktor mumbles something overdramatic before he nuzzles Yuuri's neck, breathing into his scent. Yuuri catches the smell of coconut from some lotion and his perfurme. Viktor is a bit too worried about losing the charm of youth, but he gets it. He's been an icon for all his life; not being marketable will be a toll on his career.

"We'll be old and rugged with ten poodles one day," Yuuri says after a while of comfortable silence. "And I'll be happier than I'll ever been then."

Viktor gets off his neck and looks at him; his eyes are misty. "You won't mind?"

"I won't mind anything that happens to that beautiful face of yours. It'll still be beautiful."

Viktor chokes on air and wraps his arms around his middle, making a noise of pure happiness. "Yu-uri, that's adorable!"

Yuuri threads his fingers across Viktor's thinning hair. It's still as silver and as soft as always. "I love you, Vitya."

Viktor giggles, the sound bubbling out of his mouth and it's not like his awkward, uncomfortable laughs during interviews. "I love you too, Yuuri."

Yuuri knows he'll one day be old and rugged with ten poodles, and that happiness will set in his heart like it hadn't before.


End file.
